A multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) scheme may use multiple antennas at both the transmitter and receiver to improve communication performance. The MIMO scheme may achieve high bit rates via spatial multiplexing, and low error rates through spatial diversity. Some conventional MIMO implementations may include the Bell Labs layered space-time (BLAST) scheme, which transmits multiple independent data streams over the antennas to obtain high multiplexing gain, and the space time block codes (STBCs) scheme, which transmits multiple copies of a data stream across a number of antennas and exploits the various received versions of the data to improve the reliability of data-transfer. Thus, a MIMO-implemented system may reduce the bit error probability for the same spectral efficiency, comparing to a single-input single-output (SISO) system.